


"I know you wanted to wait, so...we either stop here, or you take me upstairs and finish me..."

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Summary: You hang our with your best friend, and do the normal jokingly lame stuff. After things get closer now that you’re both single, things get intimate—but he’s expressed wanting to wait to have sex with the right person. You tease each other, and intimacy rises—until you decide to take his virginity in a passionate experience.
Kudos: 3





	"I know you wanted to wait, so...we either stop here, or you take me upstairs and finish me..."

[F4M] [Script Offer] "I know you wanted to wait, so...we either stop here, or you take me upstairs and finish me..." [Gentle Fdom] [Friends to Lovers] [Taking your Virginity] [Sloppy blowjob] [It’s okay if you cum early] [Cum in my mouth] [Keeping you hard] [Gently riding you] [Creampie] [Wholesome]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: You hang our with your best friend, and do the normal jokingly lame stuff. After things get closer now that you’re both single, things get intimate—but he’s expressed wanting to wait to have sex with the right person. You tease each other, and intimacy rises—until you decide to take his virginity in a passionate experience.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

Oh my god, were you *actually* watching these without me?

Put them on in preparation, hm? Such a gentleman. 

God, I can’t believe we sit here every weekend watching these old movies. I mean they’re super terrible, but great background noise, you know? 

I’ve tried to watch these with other friends, and they just like...never understand. They give me weird looks and try to watch something else. I just like having it on while I chill with my favourite people. Well, person, I guess, since you’re the only one that tolerates it.

(Giggle) Oh, come on, you know I’m kidding. I know you love them as much as me. 

Ooh! I love this one. It’s actually so bad. The effects are *awful* but they’re so funny. It’s basically a comedy trying desperately to be a drama.

I’m not getting that into it! (Playful) I’m not lame, *you’re* lame. 

(Giggle) We’re not boring, I know. It’s just fun to talk. (Pause) Did you have a good week?

Well that was an iffy answer. Did something happen? What about...hm, I can’t remember her name. Are you still seeing that girl?

Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you two kind of...ended things. I mean, I kinda, sorta knew...

(Embarrassed) What? I didn’t want to straight up say it! I kinda just...asked around...that’s not weird, right? It just didn't feel right to bring up that I already knew.

(Sigh) Fine, yes, I knew her name, I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. 

Do you...want to talk about it? I’m sure we can trust our terrible acting friends over there not to tell.

I mean, I’m pretty shocked. You’re an amazing guy, and I just don’t get why she wouldn’t be into you. You two got along, right?

[Pause as he tells you, maybe some ‘mhm’ type things to signify listening]

(Caught off guard) Wait, are...are you serious? That’s not possible. Come on, you have to be kidding.

You aren’t? I mean, I believe you, it’s just...a little ridiculous. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a girl breaking it off just because the guy happens to be a virgin. Like, who cares if you haven’t had sex before?

Hey, come on. Don’t say that. None of my girlfriends care about that stuff. Some of them find it kinda cute!

I’m not joking. Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ve talked about this before, and I think it’s really cool that you want to like...wait for the right person. Not like, marriage or anything, but I totally understand wanting to really know someone before that happens. 

My first time? Well, it was a little anticlimactic, if I’m honest. The guy kind of fumbled around the whole time and couldn’t sit still. He was nice, but...it just wasn’t right. I’ve taken the virginity of a few guys, just by chance. I never mind it. One guy actually thanked me. (Light laugh) It’s not like I’m *trying* to take it. It just kind of…happens. I’ve dated around, but, well, maybe let’s just say none of them appreciated my--eclectic--movie tastes. (Giggle)

Not like you, anyway.

(Pause)

(Clears throat) Um, anyways. Let’s--oh my god.

[Sfx: Getting off of couch, rummaging through games/equipment]

No way. You *actually* have one of these plastic instruments still? These games are *so* old. I didn’t know people still had them!

Do you want to play? I was pretty good you know, *if* you remember how skilled I was.

Do you have more than one? (Pause) Hmm, I have an idea. Here, help me set it up. 

(Pause)

There, that was easy. Okay. Let’s do this.

[Sfx: Sitting back on couch]

Oh come on, I’m not getting *that* cozy. I’m kinda chilly, and you’re warm. It’s only natural for me to steal your heat. 

Don’t be like that. Come here under the blanket with me. Gotta get close for the game we’re playing.

There, don’t be shy. We’ve known each other for years, silly. The least you could do is come over here.

Here, I’ll take the buttons, and you strum. It’ll work great, c’mon we’ll work well as a team.

(pause a moment) 

Oh god. My coordination is terrible.

(Playful) *I’m* making us lose? You’re so much worse! You’re not even close to the beat.

Ah! Don’t tickle me, you jerk! (Giggle) You’re making me mess up!

That’s it. You’re gonna get it. 

[The two of you struggle a moment as you try to focus, and you playfully laugh as you tickle him, and vice versa]

We’re *supposed* to be playing, and you’re just trying to prove you’re the only one that can concentrate. But you can’t strum if I pin you first!

[A bit more struggling, until you pin him on the couch]

Got you! (A few heated breaths) Um, sorry, let me uh...get off you.

[You let him up]

(Clears through awkwardly) Um...should we get back to playing?

(Sigh) Wait. Uh--W--what is this?

(Sigh) Don’t play dumb with me. Don’t you...feel something?

I’ve never felt this...nervous...around a guy before. Let alone my friend...

Looking into your eyes, I just--I just want to...

[After a few moments of breaths rising in passion, you two share a passionate kiss]

Holy...shit.

That was...

[You kiss again and again, for as long as you wish]

Fuck, (Kiss) I feel like my body is (Kiss) moving by itself. (Kiss) Rubbing against you. (Kiss) I can’t stop...

Your lips feel amazing. They’re soft, and warm, and--incredible. That girl doesn’t know what she’s missing.

Don’t be shy. Take your hands and put them here. Yes...pull my hips into you...

Wait, (Kiss) hold on. Just--wait. 

This might go somewhere. I know you want to wait...

Okay. We, um, won’t let it go far. We’ll just...stay calm...

Calm...I can do that...

[You gently kiss him, and slowly work up to longer, more passionate kisses]

Fuck, yes, explore my body. Feel my ass...god, I want you to touch me so bad. After all this time, I never thought this would happen, but it just...feels right.

Yes, my thighs, don’t stop. Keep going. Touch me, please. (Giggle) It’s okay if you haven’t done this before. I can guide you--

[Your voice is cut off by a moan of release as he rubs your pussy]

Fuck. My pussy... H--how--how do you know what you’re doing? That feels--so good--it’s making me so horny...

I just want to rub this cock... (light moan) It feels so good...

(Giggle) Do you like it? My fingers lightly grasping you... God, I can’t help myself when you touch me like that...

Ugh, I just want to rip all my clothes off. I want you. I want you so badly...

Listen. We--we have to stop. 

Well...do you trust me? 

I don’t want to be teased even further without us following through. We should stop before things go too far. It’s just...

Do you want me?

(Giggle) I told you, I don’t mind that you haven’t done it before. I enjoy guiding, and--something about this feels so right.

I can see the need in your eyes. I know you want to feel what it’s like--feeling a mouth, a pussy on your cock...

I know you want to wait, so...we either stop here, or you take me upstairs and finish me.

(Light yelp) Ah! Picking me right up? 

[Sfx: Footsteps up stairs]

Fuck--yes. That’s the answer I wanted. Take me upstairs. Let me show you how amazing it can feel. (Whispering) I want to give you the best experience possible.

[Footsteps stop] 

(Giggle) Well, while you carried me, you’ll be the one laying down. Come on. Let’s get all those clothes off.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Oh my goodness, are you shaking? No--no, don’t worry. You trust me, don’t you? I think you look amazing. (Kiss) and--oh my god. You have *such* a nice cock...

I thought it was, but I couldn’t prove it until now.

Do you want to see me? That might be a little more fair.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Oh god, don’t gawk, silly. Don’t just stand there, compliment me.

(Giggle) I know I’ve caught you staring before, so I thought you might be happy with seeing a little more.

Come over here, on the bed. Sit with me. 

[Sfx: Sitting on bed]

(Kiss) Just relax. It’s just you and me, like we’ve always been. Just trust me, and I’ll take care of everything. I’ll just stroke you, (Kiss) as we kiss, (Kiss) and get you even harder for me. 

Lay down. I’ll get you nice and wet for me.

“What are you doing?” Oh, come now. Just lay down, and I’ll scoot down here...and give this amazing cock a nice, long taste.

[You give his cock a long, sensuous lick]

Ooh, a shiver. (Giggle) You’ve never gotten a blowjob, right? Well...let me fix that with my warm, (Kiss) caring (kiss) mouth. I’ll just give your cock a few more kisses. I see a little bit of pre cum...

[You kiss his cock a few more times, and then take him into your mouth]

You taste amazing. It’s soft, and delicious, and wonderful, and--I want to take it in.

[You suck his cock for a time, gently at first]

Did you imagine this would happen when I came over? (Giggle) That other girl has no idea what she’s missing. 

I’m really glad you trust me. I--I think I’ve always wanted this. It’s like we missed each other constantly, and tonight just made me feel like we should finally do this. 

I love hearing you moan. You can’t keep quiet when I suck your cock, can you? You love as I caress your balls as I take you in...

Fuck, I just want to suck this cock. I want more of it. I want to take you all the way... Let me really treat you the way you deserve.

[You deepthroat him. This goes on for 30 sec or so, or as long as you’d like. He cums in your mouth, to your surprise. With your mouth on his cock, you sound surprised a moment, but moan happily as you swallow his load. When he’s finished, you come up to say...]

(Giggle) No, it’s okay! I promise, it’s really okay. It just means my mouth was just that good. (Giggle) 

(Tasting sounds) Mmm, and your cum tastes *so* good, too...

Do you want to stop here? (Giggle) You want me to fuck you, don’t you?

(Moan of relief) Good. Don’t worry. I’ll just gently lick your cock, your balls, and lightly suck to keep you nice and hard for me until you’re ready.

[You lick and gently suck his cock for a time, and lick his balls as you see fit. Improv lines to your needs, until you say...]

Oh, wow. You got hard so quickly again...

Are you ready? 

(Giggle) Good. I’m *so* wet for you. I was downstairs, and now I can just feel myself dripping down my thighs...

I’ll just climb onto your lap, and take your cock in my hand, lead it to my pussy...

[You let out a moan of release as you take him in]

Holy fuck. You feel...amazing. It’s like your cock is perfect for me. 

Do you want me to ride you?

(Giggle) Good. I’ll just lift myself up, and down, and--there you go. Moan for me.

It’s okay if you want to cum. I know it’s wet, and warm, and amazing inside me...

God, I never knew how badly I wanted this. How badly I wanted to feel you inside me. It feels so much more intense than anyone before...

[You start working toward an orgasm]

Let me come down there to kiss you. (Kiss) While riding you. (Kiss) Giving you everything while I feel your chest with my hands, pushing myself up and down on your amazing cock.

Yes! Feel my ass. Grab it, pull me, make me grind on your cock faster! Pull me down onto you. Wrap your arms around me and thrust into me!

[You get closer to an orgasm, moaning louder as he thrusts up into you]

My whole body is shaking. My chest--is so hot. It’s like you’re filling me with heat with each thrust. Making me shiver. Making me moan out for more!

I think--I feel like I might--cum... Fuck, I’ve--never cum from sex before!

Something about you. About us. It makes it so much more intense. I feel so close to you. So needy for you. When your cock twitches inside me, I sh--shiver!

[You’re at the edge now]

Are you close? I’m so close--and I really want you to cum inside me. Don’t worry, you can fill me. Fill me with your load. Fill me with the first orgasm you’ve ever had from a pussy!

Cum for me. Cum. It’s okay. I’m so ready. I’m ready for your cum. Ready for your amazing, loving load. I’ve wanted this for so long. Please--please cum inside--me! I’m--fuck--I'm cumming! I’m gonna--I’m gonna--

[You orgasm from sex for the first time. Say what comes naturally. He cums inside you at the same time. After you recover, you say...]

(Catching breath) That was...amazing. I’ve never cum like that before. Never from a guy. But with you--it was everything. 

I’m really glad we could do this together. Are you--are you happy?

(Giggle) I’m glad. It means a lot that you trusted me with this. I hope I made it special for you, because this--this was special to me, and--I feel like there’s more between us than just being friends. 

You think so too? (Sigh of relief) That makes me feel better. I was anxious, telling you, and doing this with you--but It made me feel so close to you. 

Let me hold you. 

[Sfx: Lying on the bed]

Mmm, cuddles feel so nice. I wish this moment never ended. I wish we could have more.

I can’t wait until I can feel you again. Now that we’re finished, my body misses you. I just want to taste you, and fuck you more...

Oh? Ready again?

(Giggle) Well, maybe this time, I’ll let you come over here and fuck *me.*

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
